


New

by Enchantedtalisman



Series: If I could have all three... [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: This thing between them is new, and Shepard’s honestly not sure how it started. He thinks it happened when he had a bit too much to drink with Steve and Kaidan at Purgatory and well...Shepard had been edging Kaidan to kiss Steve...and it had been hot. Incendiary rounds meet jet fuel levels of heat, and then Shepard had the pleasure of kissing both of them afterwards...then, anti-climatically, they had all passed out drunk on Shepard’s bed.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Steve Cortez/Male Shepard
Series: If I could have all three... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572715
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	New

**Author's Note:**

> Another rewrite, because I enjoy seeing my style and writing change over the years. Also because working on new writing is exhausting right about now. 
> 
> One day I won't feel so tired.
> 
> Enjoy <3

This thing between them is new, and Shepard’s honestly not sure how it started. He thinks it happened when he had a bit too much to drink with Steve and Kaidan at Purgatory and well...Shepard had been edging Kaidan to kiss Steve...and it had been  _hot_ . Incendiary rounds meet jet fuel levels of heat, and then Shepard had the pleasure of kissing both of them afterwards...then, anti-climatically, they had all passed out drunk on Shepard’s bed. 

(He’s not quite sure when they left Purgatory and got back to the ship, but the end up with pants tangled around eachother’s legs, and took ten minutes to untangle in the morning. At least it stopped Steve and Kaidan from running)

The three of them being together is the norm now, but it had taken a lot of communication, weird awkward moments, because none of them have ever done a three way relationship before.

Kaidan’s an old school type of guy.

Steve? Steve had Robert for a long while and jumping into a relationship after his Husband’s death, and with two men had been a jarring experience for him.

Out of all of them Shepard is the one that takes it at stride. He enjoys holding hands with both of them while on shore leave, or whenever possible really, (strong and calloused and each powerful from weaponry and the other from engineering), watching tv and having Steve press his nose against Shepard’s throat, and Kaidan plop his head onto Shepard’s lap.

There is more of course, so much more. Shepard loves every bit of it. He loves Kaidan’s smile. He loves Steve’s laugh. Their ability to get into arguments over the most tech savy things that Shepard is grateful for all those Sentinel courses, drills, and training he’d taken after the first Geth and Sovereign attack on the Citadel or he would be absolutely lost. Both of them so intense that it makes it hard to really  _listen_ sometimes.

Shepard feels Kaidan nudge him with his elbow, they are at the Citadel again, for a quick break after the Monastery and all that had happened  _there_ . “Earth to Shepard, you alright in there?”

“Yeah, Commander, looked like you were too busy to pay attention to your two beautiful, amazing, boyfriends right in front of you.” Steve winks, his handsome smirk appearing a second later.

Shepard chuckles and notices the faint blush on  Kaidan’s face, “I got distracted by how much I love the both of you.” He says, glad for once that the little restaurant they’re in is one of the few places the media doesn’t know he goes too. He gets keeping up moral but sometimes he wants to be alone with his partners.

“Points.” Kaidan raises his brow and smiles at Steve. His fork tapping at his unfinished steak.

“Definitely, points.” Steve grins right back and knocks his boot against Shepard’s under the table.

Shepard shakes his head and kisses Kaidan on the cheek, and then leans over the table and kisses Steve’s, “I do. I’m still very glad Kaidan kissed you at the bar.”

Steve outright cackles, leaning back and holding his sides. His whole body a beautiful sight in that moment.

Kaidan groans and covers his face, leaning against the table, “Seriously, can we stop bringing that up?” But even with his palm covering most of his mouth, Shepard can see the hint of a fond smile.

“No.” Shepard says, and leans back to enjoy Steve’s continued giggles, and Kaidan’s prodding at his side, while vehemently pointing out that _Shepard_ was the one who started it.


End file.
